Hollinsville Park
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: Hollinsville Park...the place that has caused a member of the Parr family to go missing. The reason behind him being missing shows that family truly does matter in life.


Bob Parr parked his car in front of Dash's elementary school, waiting for him to exit the school so he can pick his son up. Usually Dash would skip or run to his car, but this time, he was walking...and he didn't look too happy.

"Hey sport," Bob said, as Dash crawled into his car. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine," Dash reassured him. "Just...moody."

"Did something happen in school?" Bob asked.

Dash shook his head. "Just...math, you know."

"Alright then," Bob said. "If you don't have any homework, you can rest for a bit and get yourself energized."

"But I do have homework," Dash told him.

"Do you think you can do it on your own?" Bob asked, hoping he'd say yes.

But Dash shook his head.

Bob sighed. "What are you learning?"

"Adding and subtracting fractions," Dash answered.

"Oh! Those are easy!" Bob said. "Easy as pie!"

Dash didn't say anything and leaned back against his seat.

Bob looked at his son through his rearview mirror, wondering why he was so moody.

* * *

Helen was making snacks for the kids, while Jack-Jack was eating his Cheerios, one piece at a time. Helen gave the baby a peck on the forehead when Bob, Dash, and Violet entered the house.

"Hey kids!" Helen said happily. "How was your day at school?"

"Great," Violet grinned. "I got an A on my science test."

"Good for you!" Helen said, rubbing Violet's hair. "Very proud of you, Vi. And you, Dash?"

"Fine," Dash mumbled.

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Just... _fine_ _?_ "

Dash nodded.

"Usually I get a happy explanation about school coming from you, Dash," Helen said with puzzlement.

Dash just shrugged.

"Are you sure you're okay, sport?" Bob asked with concern.

"I'm fine, okay?!" Dash snapped. He then sighed and flopped against his chair. "Sorry. I'm just not myself today."

"You'll feel better in a couple of hours," Helen said, rubbing Dash's hair and kissing him and the cheek. "Here." She handed him a bag of pretzels and an apple. "This'll lighten you up."

"I'm not hungry," Dash rejected her.

"Huh, since when do you not want a snack?" Violet questioned him.

When Dash looked at his sister, a tear came out of his eye. He then started crying and used his super speed to go to his room.

"Oh, poor guy," Helen sighed.

"Don't worry, he'll get better," Bob assumed. "He's an energetic little fella, so his crying won't last for very long."

But boy, was he wrong! It's been a day and Dash has still not been like himself. Helen started to think that he's hitting puberty way too early. Bob assumed that something happened at school that has caused him to feel this way. No matter what they were trying to do, they could never convince their ten-year-old son to tell them what's wrong. His moodiness has even caused Violet to get concerned for him.

And that's something she never feels around her little brother.

* * *

Saturday morning...one of the worst mornings the Parrs have ever experienced. It was 9:00 a.m. and Helen was wondering why Dash hasn't came out of his room yet. When she checked on him, she realized that he wasn't in his room at all.

"Dash?!" Helen called. "Honey?! Where are you?!"

"Is he not in his room?" Violet asked, eating her breakfast, which was cereal.

"No..." Helen said. "Did he wake up early and sleep in the guest room? Cause I didn't see him in me and Bob's bed..." She looked at Violet. But before she could ask, Violet answered, "He wasn't in my bed either."

"Oh boy..." Helen mumbled. "I'm gonna check the guest room."

"What's going on, honey?" Bob asked, coming out of his room.

"Have you seen Dash anywhere?" Helen asked her husband from the guest room.

"No, I haven't," Bob responded. "Is he MIA?"

"Yes..." Helen was now pacing around the house, with nervousness.

"Mom, he's probably out running or something," Violet told her.

"But he knows he's not allowed to be away from our house by himself!" Helen said.

"I'm gonna take my car and go look for him," Bob said to everyone as he left the house.

"Dash?!" Helen screamed. "Dash, are you in here?!"

"Dash!" Violet called with her. "Where are you?"

"Daaa!" Jack imitated his mother and sister.

Helen looked like she was about to have a panic attack by the way she was breathing. She was hoping her son was ok, or else he'd be playing a prank on them.

"DASH, IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE, YOU ARE GONNA BE GROUNDED!" Helen shouted with anger.

But there was still no Dash in sight.

"Mom...?" Violet said. "Do you think something...happened to him?"

"I don't know sweetie..." Helen said in fear. "I really hope not..." A tear came out of her eye. Their phone started to ring, which Violet ran and answered it. After a few seconds, she said, "It's dad. He wants to talk to you."

Helen sniffled and walked to the phone. "Hey honey. Any sign of him?"

 _"Nope,"_ Bob said from the phone. _"I went to his school and they said that he wasn't at school at all yesterday."_

"What?!" Helen panicked. "Oh my god, are you serious?! I know I dropped him off! I _saw_ him entering the building! And I saw him leaving the building too!"

 _"Honey...do you think something has happened to our son?"_ Bob wondered.

Helen started crying. "Oh what do I do, what do I do...?"

Violet gasped, having an idea. "Hey dad, we'll call you back." She hung up and dialed a different number. She put the phone against her ear as Helen looked at her.

"Hey E, this is Violet. Is Dash with you, by any chance?" Violet asked. There was silence for a moment. "Wait, you saw him last night?" A pause. "What...What was he doing?" Another pause. "Oh, just running...with a backpack? He's never ran with a backpack..." A long pause this time. "He was out at midnight?!"

Helen gasped, as her heart started to beat really fast.

"Why...Why didn't you stop him...?" A pause again. "You assumed he was...staying with a friend and forgot something? Well, gee, that's nice, E..." Violet said sarcastically. Then she paused again. "Oh, you'll help us? You don't have to, E...but thank you very much. Bye, Aunt E." She hung up.

Helen started crying again. "Oh my God, oh my God..." she sobbed. "I'm calling the police. Right now." She took the phone and dialed 911.

As her mother called the police, Violet started to wonder...what is really happening with her brother?

* * *

An hour later, Bob took Helen and Violet (along with Jack-Jack) to Edna's house, wanting to ask her more about what she saw. She (Edna) let the group of four in and when she opened the door, she immediately knew what they wanted.

"I assume that you're here about the boy?" Edna asked.

"Y-Yes, E..." Helen said, still shaking about her missing son. "Now tell us, you...you-"

"Yes, dahling, yes, I have seen your son," Edna interrupted.

"And it didn't concern you that he was out in the middle of the night?" Bob asked.

"He was wearing his super suit, Robert, so I knew he had the protection he needed!" Edna explained.

"And you said he was carrying a backpack?" Helen asked.

"A big black one, indeed," Edna said.

"Wait a minute, he had his super suit on?" Violet asked.

"Yes, dahling, or else otherwise he would've been hearing from his true auntie!" Edna told her. "And of course, the backpack. Looked a tad bigger than the baby." She rubbed Jack-Jack's chin, smiling at him.

"Why would he carry such a big backpack...?" Bob asked.

"And why was he out so late?" Helen asked as well.

"You don't come to me for investigations, Helen and Robert. But I do wish you the best of luck during your search," Edna told them.

"Thanks, E," everyone, with Jack-Jack babbling along with them, as they left the house.

* * *

Back at the Parr house, everyone was taking notes.

"So he had his super suit on..." Helen noted. "He was carrying a big black backpack...he ran past E's house at midnight...he must've heard about a crime happening and he wanted to fight it alone...or something like that..."

"And that backpack...there must've been like a weapon in there, or like stuff to help him fight the crime he was going after," Violet said.

"But if he was fighting crime, he would've been back home by now..." Bob pointed out. "Or else he would've been..."

Silence.

"Killed," everyone said at the same time. Everyone looked at each other with concern. Even Jack-Jack looked worried and he was only a baby. Suddenly, the phone rang, which made everyone jump. Bob went to it and answered it. "Hello?"

There was silence, until Bob beamed at what he was hearing. "You guys..." he said. "They...the police...they..."

"What?!" Helen and Violet said in unison.

"They found Dash! They found our son!" Bob cheered.

* * *

Everyone was eager to see Dash as they went to where the police told them to go to, which was Hollinsville Park. They suddenly found police sirens and an ambulance. The Parr's went out and there were three police officers reaching down a sewer, holding a rope. There were paramedics behind them.

"Oh my God..." Helen covered her mouth with her hands as tears came out of her eyes.

A police man ran up to the Parrs. "Your son was found in this sewer near Hollinsville Park. He has blood and bruises all over him and he's unconscious. He is seen to also have a stab wound on his arm."

"HE GOT STABBED?!" Helen and Bob screamed, while Violet covered her face in shock as well.

"He is gonna be rushed to the hospital, and we're gonna do whatever it takes to make him better," the police man said.

Helen started sobbing, as Bob hugged her tightly, with Violet joining in.

The three police officers succeeded in getting Dash out. Helen and Bob rushed up to him and he, indeed, looked awful. He was unconscious and beaten up. He had bruises all around his face, along with dry blood on his nose. There was also dry blood on his arm, which must've been where he got stabbed.

Helen hugged her son tightly, crying loudly, with Bob letting out a few tears, glancing at his wounded child. Seeing Dash so hurt broke everyone's heart.

* * *

A day passed when the Parrs were told that their son was finally awake. They rushed to the hospital and Helen felt like her heart was put back together and happiness has filled her. Her son was awake...and he was okay. "Oh Dash..." Helen cried happily.

"H-Hi mom..." Dash grinned. He saw Violet enter with tears down her cheeks. He gasped. "V-Violet...! You're a-alive...?"

"Why wouldn't she be, sport?" Bob asked as Helen gave him (Dash) a giant hug.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Helen asked, touching his cheeks.

"Sore on my arm...v-very sore..." Dash answered.

Helen glanced at his bandaged arm. "It'll get better soon. Don't you worry." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you tell us everything that happened?" Violet asked, with dry tears on her cheeks.

Dash nodded. "Yes..." He sat up a bit. "I-It's a long story though...b-but I'll tell you it anyway." He breathed. "It was Thursday, during school...I was at recess and I saw these three dudes standing by a tree. They seemed about Violet's age. They looked, well, suspicious, so I decided to listen to them. I sure am glad I did...They were planning on..." He took a big breath and stared at Violet. "They were planning on murdering you, Vi..." A tear came out of his eye.

"W-What...?" Violet said in shock.

"I didn't want to believe them...they sounded pretty serious. They said that they were gonna meet Friday at midnight in Hollinsville Park near the big sewer so they can get together and plan on how they were gonna kill Vi. But...I wouldn't let that happen." He looked at his dad. "That's why I was so crabby...I was scared..."

Helen touched Dash's shoulder, as he continued.

"It was Friday night. I made sure to stay awake - and fake being asleep when mom checks on me - so I can stop the men from doing their plan. I took my super suit with me and it packed some stuff with me. I went to, um, the garage and..." He looked down with guilt. "And took your gun, dad. I also took a pocket knife. The gun was really big so I took a big backpack with me. And then I left. I remember running past Edna's house, thinking... _This may be the end, E._ Then I made it to the sewer and like I expected, the three men were there. They had bags with them too. They took some stuff out, which included a knife, a gun, a rope, and pepper spray. I knew that I had to stop them. So I..." He sighed. "I went up to them and yelled at them that they weren't gonna kill my sister. We got into a bit of an argument, with them lying to me, until one of the dude's took out his gun and aimed it at me. I took dad's out and aimed it at them. I told them that I was..." He shivered. "I told them I was gonna shoot them if they try to even touch Violet. And after I said that...the fight began. One of the guys attempted to shoot me but I used my super speed to dodge it. He tried to shoot me again but he missed. I then tried to shoot them and I ended up hitting him on the shoulder." As he told his story, tears came out, knowing that he was gonna be in trouble. He looked at his sister and took her hands. "He crawled away, taking the gun with him, and the other two guys tried to fist fight me. But my super speed had them miss me every time."

Bob touched his shoulder with sympathy.

"Then, the guy took out the pepper spray and tried to spray me. But he missed. That was when I felt pain on my arm. I was so focused on the pepper spray guy that the other guy that wasn't wounded managed to grab me, pull my sleeve up, and stab me on my arm. It hurt..." He started crying. "...so bad..." He sniffled. "And then they started to beat me up. I couldn't attack them...my arm was in pain, and I was preventing blood from coming out, so I don't die. I remember being picked up and thrown into the sewer. Luckily the sewer had water so there wasn't any fall damage. And then, I felt dizzy and sick and then there was...darkness..."

Violet started bawling, as she fell on her knees.

"Oh my God Dash..." she cried. "You...you saved me...you saved my life..." She ran up to him and hugged him gently. Dash hugged her back, allowing her tears to get his clothes wet. "I don't know what to say...I don't deserve any of this...Dash, you..."

"I'm glad you're okay, Vi..." Dash smiled at her. "After I fell down the sewer...I thought the men were gonna go after you and...kill you..." He looked down.

"Dash, sweetie..." Helen said. "You are such a hero, Dash. A true hero. You could've just called the police but you decided to risk your life for your sister..."

"That's what a true brother does," Bob smiled.

"Thank you Dash..." Violet sniffled. "Thank you so much..." They gave each other another hug, with Helen and Bob smiling at them.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Dash said.

"I...I should be the one saying that to you, you little insect," Violet said playfully.

Dash chuckled. "I love you, Vi. And...I'm sorry for taking your gun, dad..."

"All's good, sport," Bob said, rubbing his hair.

"And I love you too, Dash," Violet added.

Everyone formed together into a group hug, safe and happy.

* * *

A couple days later, Dash got released from the hospital and was free to go. He received an award for the heroic act that he has done and for saving his sister's life. The three men that planned on killing Violet were arrested and they turned out to be boys from Violet's school that lived in a bad area and were influenced by the people around them to kill someone. The Parr family sure were glad that they got what they deserved...prison.

Dash, wearing his medal around his neck, said to Violet, "You don't have to worry about getting killed anymore, Vi...I'd do it again."

"Don't you dare," Violet warned him.

"I'm serious, I would," Dash said.

"You'll be dead meat if you even attempt to save my life," Violet told him.

"Just wanna be a good brother, you know," Dash said.

"Whaddaya mean? You already are a good brother," Violet said, touching his shoulder.

Dash smiled and leaned on Violet's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you more," Violet replied.

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-huh."

Dash laughed and put his arms around his sister. Violet rested on the top of his head and smiled. She has never showed this much affection to her brother, but she didn't feel embarrassed or annoyed about it at all. He isn't just her brother...he's her hero.


End file.
